


Don't Go

by romanfunkboy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanfunkboy/pseuds/romanfunkboy
Summary: Please don't go.
Relationships: Patrice Bergeron/Brad Marchand
Kudos: 11





	Don't Go

"Hey so, I'm not gay."

"Excuse me?" Patrice blinks at him.

Patrice sat admist the rumpled hotel bed sheets, his hair askew and mussed. His cheeks were flushed pink and his naked chest was glistening with sweat. The muted roar of the air conditioning was deafening. 

"I'm not gay."

Patrice had held him close, kissed his alcohol stained lips and ran his searing hot palms under his shirt and over his pounding heart. 

"It's ok if you are."

Patrice was so gentle to him, mouthing kisses against his cheek, his jaw, his neck, yet being careful enough not to leave marks. 

"I'm not gay."

Patrice shook his head when he drunkenly tried to guide his cock to his hole. He smiled at his attempts and said that's not a good idea if it's his first time having anything there. Instead Patrice laced their fingers together and softly pressed their intertwined hands into the mattress above his head. 

"I understand, Brad. But there is nothing wrong with that."

Patrice grinded his hips down, the line of his cock hot and hard against his own. 

"This is like, yknow, two bros that got too drunk right?"

Patrice came with a muffled yelp against his neck, his hips jerking minutely as his cock spurted cum against Brad's stomach. His body was tense and his arms wrapped around Brad's shoulder like a vice, and all Brad could do was to hold on, his ankles digging into the small of Patrice's back as he was crushed into the mattress. 

"Brad, I think we need to talk. Please don't go."

Patrice sat back on his knees and jerked him off, the slide of his rough palm lubricated by his own semen.

"I'm gonna go now, what happens on the road stays on the road huh?"

Brad came with a shout, flinging his head back and his back arching against the sheets. He dug his heels into the bed and jerked his cock upwards into Patrice's fist. When he came back down from his high and looked at Patrice, he saw Patrice looking like a wreck, his pupils blown, his mouth hanging open a tad as his fingers absentmindedly rubbed at the puddle of cum on Brad's stomach, his and Patrice's cum.

"Brad."

Aruptly, Brad sat up and shoved Patrice off of him and scrambled out of the bed. Patrice made a wounded noise and tried to grab on his arm but Brad was too fast, grabbing his jeans and shirt. 

"Bye Bergy."

Brad all but ran out of Patrice's hotel room. 

* * *

He stood in the middle of his own room that night, feeling the sticky residue of their tryst underneath his shirt, his jeans, his underwear, in between of his legs.

* * *

He threw all of his cum stained clothes into the bin at the back of the hotel.


End file.
